heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mer-Dogs
Nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of The Little Mermaid Cast: *Ariel - Lady and Dixie (Lady and the Tramp and The Fox and the Hound 2) *Prince Eric - Flynn Rider and Wreck-It Ralph (Tangled and Wreck-It Ralph) *Flounder - Tod and Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Sebastian - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Marlin (Flounder's Father) - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Scuttle - Gonzo (The Muppets) *King Triton - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) *Ursula - Medusa (The Rescuers) *Flotsam - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Jetsam - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Grimsby - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Max - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Chef Louie - Vladimir (Anastasia) *Glut the Shark - Rudy (Ice Age) *Harold the Seahorse - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Carlotta - Anastasia (Anastasia) *Ariel's Sisters - Perdita, Sasha, Rita, Roxanne, Georgette and Peg (My Little Dogs: The Movie) *Human Ariel - Rapunzel and Merida (Tangled and Brave) *Ursula as Vanessa - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *Giant Ursula - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Crows (Dumbo) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Scat Cat and Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *Sailors During Storm - Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Manny, Sid and Diego (Spongebob Squarepants and Ice Age) *King and Hearts - Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Sea Animals - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *The Priest - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *The Womenwashers - Duchess, Mrs. Brisby and Frog Tiana (The Aristocats, The Secret of NIMH and The Princess and the Frog) *Mermaid Ariel - Lady and Dixie (Lady and the Tramp and The Fox and the Hound 2) Scenes *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 2 - Danny's Concert ("Daughters of Patou") *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 3 - Lady and Dixie at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 4 - Lady and Dixie Meets Gonzo *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 5 - Medusa Watches Lady and Dixie *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 9 - Flynn Rider and Wreck-It Ralph are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 11 - Lady and Dixie's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 12 - Medusa's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 13 - In Flynn Rider and Wreck-It Ralph's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girls" *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 17 - Medusa Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 20 - Medusa's Wrath *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Christian Andrew Hanley Category:2019